To Fear Love
by LivingDreaming4Eternity
Summary: OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**The sun streamed down in bright, blinding rays as the two teenagers sat there in the meadow they have come to know as theirs. They both know that it will never be exactly like this again, things are about to change. Even if they can be together within this beautiful space again they will be different people as a result of the coming days. **

"**You have to win," The girl whispers as she stares at the trees that cover the area right before her eyes. "You have to come home to me. Please, don't leave me."**

**She's rarely one to show her emotions in such a vulnerable way but with him there is no need to hide. She's never felt the need to shield herself from the slightly older boy. **

"**I'll win." His deep voice states with a cocky confidence that has always annoyed the young girl laying in his arms. As he saw her dark eyes roll in annoyance he couldn't help the grin that makes its way across his face. He knows those two words are not simply a statement spoken in order to console the beauty before him; rather they are the truth and he will do anything to make sure those words stay true. "And then I'll come home and then before you know it I'll be back here to claim you as mine forever, I love you Katniss Everdeen."**

**The girl sat up and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lover's lips before resting her head on his shoulder, his strong arms enveloping her in a hug. "I love you, too, Cato Trintston."**

"**Cato?" A deep voice caused the two loving teens to look up. The source was Katniss's best friend and a good friend to Cato, as well, Gale Hawthrone. "Brutus said you have to go."**

**Together the two stood up and made their way back into District 12. Cato stopped in long enough to say goodbye to Katniss' mother and her little sister Prim. Over the years Prim had begun to look at Cato as a big brother, especially after the death of her father. He knew just how worried she was to be participating in her very first reaping tomorrow. **

"**Don't worry," He spoke gently as he crouched down in front of the small girl. "You won't be picked Prim."**

**She nodded as tears filled her eyes before she hugged the older boy tightly. Fear coursed through the young girl as she hugged the young man she looked up to as being fearless; but he isn't. As he held the little girl his bright blue eyes met the grey one's belonging to the one girl he loves with all his heart and fear beats within him as he realizes there's a chance that he won't make it back here alive. **

"**I'm going to walk Cato to Haymitch's house," Katniss spoke as Prim was pulled away lightly. He stood up, gave her mother a quick hug and followed his girlfriend out of the small home. **

**When they reached the home where his escort and trainer, Brutus was visiting his friend, they did not say goodbye. As Cato boarded the train he couldn't help but wish they had because as District 12 continued to shrink he knew that there was a chance he would never kiss her lips again or look into her eyes. Cato would never admit because Cato Trintston, Career of District 2, cannot appear weak…but honestly, he's terrified. **

(Cato's POV)

"Cato, we're watching the reaping," Clove called as she banged on the door to my compartment on the train.

I rolled my eyes at the girl I've known for so many years but I have never really gotten to know, I was blinded to the girls in my school. I focused on training and being the best that I could be because I always knew, deep within my heart that Katniss is the girl for me. Somewhere within my thoughts I had stood and began to follow Clove to the car with the television because I soon found myself sitting in front of it.

I paid attention for District 1 and District 3 to see who we would be allies with and after that I tuned it out. I was distracted as I planned out the letter I was hoping to write to Katniss that before I knew it, the TV was showing District 12.

"Ugh," Clove groaned. "We can turn it off now; we all know they have nothing good to offer. The entire population is trash."

I clenched my hands into fists, stopping myself from leaping across the couch at the younger girl. "I want to watch it." I said through gritted teeth, I want to make sure this girl knows that I, and I alone, am in charge.

With a scoff she crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch as I settled down to watch it. I'd watched this particular reaping a number of times in order to make sure my girl wasn't picked. So I was familiar with the Escort Effie Trinket. I listened to her blab on and on, eventually tuning her out. It wasn't until I heard her say that she would begin with the girls did I sit up.

"Primrose Everdeen." The woman smiled happily as my eyes widened and I stood up in pure shock. No fucking way. No, no, no, they cannot take Prim!

"Cato," Brutus began his warning as our Escort Jaynee and Clove looked oddly at me. I spun around ready to fucking yell in his face when I heard it.

"Prim!" A shrill scream came from the television. I would know that voice anywhere. My entire body was numb as I looked back at the TV to see my girl, my Katniss, push past the peacekeepers.

"I volunteer!" She screamed and repeated it once more when she finally broke past them she straightened herself out. "I volunteer as tribute!"

The entire district looked shocked and I wasn't sure what to think or say as I watched the screen. Prim was crying and screaming for Katniss but in an instant Gale was there picking her up and taking her away, the sight caused my stomach to churn uneasily. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I can't fucking kill her and no one else will.

I turned on my heal, staring down at Brutus with one of the harshest glares I have ever mustered. He seemed to get the idea through his head because he nodded slightly in a _we'll talk later _sort of way. There is no question about it; Katniss Everdeen will live, even if that means that I have to die.

I was numb as a million thoughts ran through my head. At first I only thought of my Mother, Prim and Gale because they were the ones that were there. I don't know what came over me but I could not let my little, precious baby sister sign her own death certificate. So I volunteered. Now, however, as I sit next to Peeta Mellark in one of the most awkward silences ever I think of Cato. I know he's on a train all his own and I know that he will be there on the other side. Worst of all I know that one of us will have to die.

The thought makes me sick and I can't help but stand up before running out of that car. As I run down a narrow hallway I run into none other than Haymitch, our mentor and a good friend of Cato's trainer Brutus. He grunts as I hit him but I don't apologize. His face is calming for once in my life, him and I have never really gotten along but he and Cato do. He grunts some curse words before looking at me. His eyes are glossy as the result of a hangover but they squint trying to figure out where he's seen me before. Finally recognition dawns on his face.

"Oh god, it's you." He states simply. "Well you better live because your boyfriend is too big and burly for my taste. I would not want to be on his bad side." He pushes past me, wanting to go join Peeta but my voice stops him.

"Haymitch," I call his name and he turns around with a slight eye roll, one he was more than likely hoping I didn't see. "You're forgetting something very important about Cato."

"Oh yeah, sweetheart?" He questions and I nod my head. "What, wise one, have I forgotten?"

"That Cato's a Career…an eighteen year old Career…at the top of his class…" None of this seemed to register for the slightly hungover man. I let out an exasperated sigh before saying it plain and simple, admitting it to myself out loud for the first time. "Haymitch, Cato and I are going to be in that arena together. One of us will die, if not both and we may have to kill each other."

Glossy eyes widened and he shook his head slightly. "Well fuck."

That's exactly what I would say as well.

**Alright, so this story will be different from any Katniss/Cato story that I have read. Please just give it time. Since a lot of the stories on here start with the general reaping I won't ask for many reviews. Let's go with two?**

**Thanks!**

**-Ashlyn**


	2. Chapter 2

The minute the train pulled to a stop at the station there is only one thing I cared about and it was not impressing the hordes of Capital people that waited to meet all the young kids who are about to for pure entertainment. The only thing I care about is getting to Katniss.

I turned to Brutus as Jaynee moved to usher Clove and I out to meet the people who will either let us live or who will laugh as we die.

"I need to see her." I stated with a tone of superiority that left absolutely no room for argument or question.

"I know, and you will." He said with a nod of his head. "But you can't until after the Tribute Parade."

"I need to keep her safe."

Again he nodded in confirmation of my words before speaking. "The only way that you can do that is to keep yourself safe. Be the ruthless, bloody killer that people expect. Now more than ever is the time to remain strong; do not show weakness Cato. Do you understand me?"

I nodded my head as I felt numb once again. I wanted this to be some horrible dream. I want to turn over in bed and be able to forget this and just hold my girl in my arms. I didn't want to have to protect her. I didn't want to face the fact that one of us, if not both of us, will die.

(Katniss POV)

I searched for the one person who has always been my rock, the one person who could make all my pain go away. It's impossible to find him, though, with random people pulling me as well as all the other tributes in every other direction.

It felt weird being pampered, it's something I've never experienced before and I'm not sure I like it.  
Before I knew it I knew it I was alone in a small confined room, waiting for my stylist. When he entered the room I realized he was unlike any other Capital person I had said.

I like Cinna. It didn't take me long to decide that. Whether or not I trust him I'm not sure yet. I trust very few people: Cato, Prim, and Gale. It takes quite a bit to earn my trust- just ask my boyfriend.

Cinna made me look beautiful which is something I rarely feel, even though Cato constantly tells me I am. As I stood there staring at my reflection in the mirror, I was instantly brought back to thoughts of Cato. Would he think I'm beautiful in this outfit? What is he possibly thinking right now, is he worried about me or does he even know yet?

"Katniss, are you alright?" Cinna's voice pulls me from my thoughts and I turn to look at him. Concern is clearly written all over his face so I nod my head in an attempt to reassure him but I know he isn't fooled. He frowns but doesn't push the subject. Instead he gently takes my arm and leads me out of the room and to where the chariots await.

We meet up with Haymitch, Effie and Peeta, who is dressed in the same outfit as me. Haymitch walks closer in a way that seems like he wants to look me over but when he gets close he barely mumbles in my ear. He tells me that no one can know about Cato and I. All I can do is nod my head. Who am I to argue with him, a man that was in my shoes years ago but actually managed to come out alive? If I had any chance of surviving I knew that I had to trust him and listen to him, no matter how hard it was for me to do so.

The parade passed in a blur as Peeta and I became the center of attention in a matter of seconds thanks to the brilliance of Cinna.

If you ask me to recount the parade in any way I would be unable to because I knew the moment that my hand stayed grasped tightly in Peeta's that I would have to answer to my very protective boyfriend. Cato has always been protective of me; he says that after everything I've been through I deserve to have someone protecting me. That also means that he doesn't exactly share me all that well; it took him quite some time before he even became comfortable with Gale but now they're good friends as well. Except I know that he will not be accepting of Peeta because the action Peeta just pulled is far more romantic than anything Gale ever pulled; Gale has Madge after all.

As soon as we exited the public eye my team came running over to me, ready to congratulate me. I smiled and nodded my head along with Peeta, taking in their praise. When everyone stopped talking at once I could feel it, suddenly like bullets piercing my fragile skin. Peeta must of felt it worse than I do because he slowly looked over my shoulder, staring at something for several seconds before looking away and shifting uncomfortably. Confused, I turned and my eyes met the piercing blue ones I would know anywhere. Those eyes usually glowed from love and happiness but now they mirrored agony and anger.

For the first time in my life Cato was making me uncomfortable, so I quickly turned away. Haymitch walked over and began ushering us out of the back room. As we passed by Cato he moved and stood in front of us, breaking Peeta and I from our mentors and stylist team. Cato, quite a bit taller than both Peeta and I, glared down at us as if we were the scum of the earth.

"Watch yourself, twelve." He threatened in a deep voice that sent shivers down my spine. It was then that I realized he wasn't talking to me but rather Peeta.

Annoyance coated my entire being at my boyfriend's petty attitude, he was attempting to start drama when it didn't need to happen. I gently grabbed Peeta's shoulder and pushed my way past Cato and because he loves me he let me do it.

"You, young man," Effie snapped at the blonde giant who in turn raised his eyebrow, wanting her to continue. "Are very rude. You should really remember your manners!"

Cato rolled his eyes as Effie ushered us in front of her. I glanced back at Cato, taking a moment to take in how good he looks, even if that moment wasn't the most appropriate to do so in, before Effie caught my gaze. She looked back at him and scoffed before snapping one final parting word from her painted lips:

"Manners!"

After we received a tour of our new home for the next few days we were excused to go and clean ourselves up. When I was done I found myself lying on my comfortable bed, staring at the electronically produced scenery adorning my walls. Most would think that I chose the forest option because he reminded me of back home, which it did, but the main reason it was chosen is because it reminds me of the very first time I met Cato.

_**(Flashback Third Person POV)**_

_**The air was peaceful as the small girl played in the tall grass of a meadow that was nestled deep within the woods on the outskirts of District 12. She knew that her and her father, who was taking a lazy nap in the sun, were not supposed to be out here but she was unsure as to why. She didn't care though, she'd been coming out here to watch her father hunt for as long as she could remember and she craved for these afternoons when there was time to spare, letting her play in the meadow or both of them go for a swim. The rare opportunities that truly allowed the child to be a child. **_

_**As the girl spun in a circle again and again she continued to sing a song her mother taught her so long ago, one that she has always loved. Suddenly though, dizziness over took the child and she fell to the ground. She didn't cry, for she was not hurt, instead she just sat there trying to piece together exactly how she fell for it all happened so fast. **_

_**She had it all figured out in her a head and a proud smile spread across her olive skin tone; that is until a laugh caused her to jump slightly in surprise. **_

"_**Did I scare you?" A teasing voice asked and she turned behind her to see a small boy. **_

_**He was probably a year older than her with short blonde hair, tan skin and bright blue eyes. In an instant it became clear to her that he was not from District twelve, also the fact that she had never before seen him and she knew almost everyone within their community. **_

"_**You aren't supposed to be out here." She told him in her bossy tone that often got her in trouble at both school and with her mom. **_

_**The boy shrugged his shoulders, moving closer to sit beside her. "Are you supposed to be out here?"**_

_**The sassy comeback caught the six year old girl completely off guard. "Well, no, but Daddy and I come here all the time!"**_

"_**So, if you break the rule don't yell at me for breaking it too." The boy told her in a matter-of-fact tone that left little room for disagreement. "I think that sounds fair. Don't you…uh…"**_

"_**Katniss!" The little girl answered happily as she realized the boy was searching for her name. "What's your name?"**_

"_**Cato," He answered with a smile. **_

"_**Are you new to District 12?" It was a rare occurrence but it did happen and the girl would be quite happy to have a friend here.**_

"_**No, I live in District 2!" **_

_**The girls eyes widened at the mention of District 2. She's heard of the richer district but all the stories seem so dreamlike to her.**_

"_**Is it really as cool as they say it is?" She questioned, wanting all her questions answered. Katniss was never and will never be one to leave to many lose ends in her life. **_

"_**Yeah, I guess." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "How old are you, Katniss?"**_

"_**I'm six! How old are you, Cato?"**_

"_**Seven." He answered with a proud smirk. "We should be friends, Katniss."**_

"_**How? You live in District 2!"**_

"_**I'm going to be visiting a lot! My Mom's sister just lost her husband, so my Mom's going to be coming back and forth between here and two to help her and she said I have to come!"**_

"_**Oh, cool!" She said with a smile on her face. "Of course we can be friends Cato."**_

(End of Flashback)

The memory brought a smile to my face and tears to my eyes. How unfair is life that they would bring two unlikely people together, making the greatest friendship ever and then allow them to love each other more deeply than anyone thought possible only to pull them apart by forced and unfair death? The world is not fair. I've known this for a long, long time but it wasn't until the last few days that I realized just how true that is.

**Thank you guys for the six reviews! You guys are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3: He'll Always Protect Me

**Thank you guys for the nine reviews! It'd be amazing if we could get to fifteen? Is it possible? I think it is!**

**I still do not own the Hunger Games but I do own tickets to the USA Olympic Swim Trials on Saturday…that's kind of the same thing, right?...No?...Aw well. I'll just go enjoy Michael Phelps all by myself. **

**Actually this took a lot longer to write then I thought it would! I went to the swim trials on Saturday and Sunday, they were amazing! Almost met Michael Phelps, talked to Tyler McGill's family! We have a great team this year, excited to see what happens!**

**So I can go do that I'll give all you lovely people a Kato chapter! Enjoy!**

(Katniss' POV)

"Are you nervous?" Peeta questioned me as we stood next to each other in the elevator that's taking us to the training center.

"No." I stated simply looking over at him. "And you shouldn't be either. I'm sure the other tributes can sense fear."

He laughed lightly at my joke as a small smile spread across my lips. The elevator suddenly stopped and I looked up to see that instead of being on the level we should be, we stopped at two. The doors slid open and in walked Cato and his district partner. I took Cato's stature in, instantly it radiated strong and invincible. There is no weakness in him, he wants to make sure everyone knows that but I know the truth. There is weakness.

When he's laying with me in the meadow and tells me how much he loves me.

When someone brings up the way his father miss treated him.

Cato has weakness that he doesn't even want to acknowledge but yet I've found them. I like his weaknesses because they make him seem more real to me.

I feel eyes on me and turn my head to see Cato staring down at me from the corner of his eye, intently. Then his hand brushes mine before he interlocks our fingers and gives me a reassuring squeeze. As crazy as it sounds that's exactly what I needed to feel, relief flooded over me.

When the doors slid open again we had arrived at our destination. Cato followed Brutus and the girl out of the elevator before Peeta and I. I turned to the bread boy and gave him a small smile before stepping off, him only a few paces behind me.

(Cato's POV)

I don't like the boy she's with. I don't trust him. Believe me I know that plenty of boys would kill to have my girl as their own and I'm positive that this Peeta Mellark kid is no different. It also bothered me because Katniss really clung to him, he looks weak and I know that I can easily take him out if he gets too comfy with Kat.

A lady called us over and we all gathered in a cluster. I was standing behind Katniss and I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I took a look at my girl in the skin tight training outfit, she's so gorgeous. She was listening intently, so just to annoy her I poked her in the small of the back, knowing she's ticklish right there.

She let out a squeak as she jumped slightly. I quickly moved my hand away from her, crossing my arms around my chest, as everyone turned to look at Kat.

"Are you alright? Or is there something you want to tell everyone else?" The trainer asked in her bored annoyed tone.

"No, I'm fine." Katniss lied quickly. "I just had a muscle spasm. I'm sorry I interrupted."

The lady paid her no mind before going back to the lecture that I still had no interest in listening to. As soon as she was sure no one was paying attention to her Katniss turned and glared darkly at me. Feeling a smirk rise to my lips once again, I sent her a wink which only caused her to roll her eyes as her annoyance with me grew.

"Alright, you are free." The lady said and people began to chatter as they spread to different stations.

(Katniss' POV)

Cato can truly be one of the most annoying people to ever walk the earth but I guess you can say that's one of the things I love about him. Peeta was off working somewhere else as I was at the fire station. I was focusing on trying to get mine lit when someone crouched down beside me. I turned my head to see Cato and couldn't stop the smile that formed on my lips.

"Meet me on the roof at midnight." He hissed n a low whisper before beginning work on his own fire.

I purposely began to start my fire wrong just so I could be close to him for a while longer. I don't know what it is about him but when he's close to me I feel so much comfort because I know nothing will ever happen to me. As long as Cato is by my side I am safe. It's crazy to think that someone who is going to have to kill me in a matter of days causes me to feel so safe but it's the truth, Cato has always protected me and I know that even when we're in the arena he'll protect me.

I knew I only had moments more with him the minute his fire started to spark. He listened closely to what the instructor said as he gave him tips on how to get it started better and faster. When the instructor was finally done speaking to him. Cato, nodded with arrogance and stood before walking away, I already missed him. Sighing I looked down and got mine started in a quick flash, causing the instructor to give me an odd look. I smiled softly before standing and looking around trying to pick my next station and keep my mind off my boyfriend.


End file.
